


Escapism

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst. Lots of it, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oh, Panic Attacks, SBI family thing cuz i love it to death, Sadinnit, Techno and Wilby being the amazing big brothers they are, Trauma, but also fluff, ill add more if i think of more-, things and stufff, uhhhh-, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: I'm vERY happy with this so far. It's pretty heavily inspired, but still. Hope you enjoy!!TW: mention of nightmares, flinching, panic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vERY happy with this so far. It's pretty heavily inspired, but still. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> TW: mention of nightmares, flinching, panic

Tommy shot up, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked down at his shaking hands, trying to get his breath under control. It wasn’t working. He needed to get out. He needed to leave. The nightmare he’d had proved that for sure. He almost immediately began packing, trying to keep as quiet as possible in case Dream was around. He checked the chat to find that Dream had signed off about an hour ago. His shoulders dropped in relief as packed quicker. 

Once finishing, he pulled out some TNT that he’d found in a hidden chest. He knew the chest belonged to Dream, he just knew it. He planted TNT under Logdshire and his pathetic tent. He placed a pressure plate in both of them around the entrances, adding a tripwire in case Dream missed the plates. With his sword in one hand, his Tubbo compass in the other, he was off. Where would he go? He wasn’t sure. But he trekked into the woods, wanting to get as far as possible.

He eventually found himself trekking through the snow. While he absolutely despised cold weather, he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking, but his entire body was aching, practically screaming at him to rest. He refused, pushing on. His legs, fingers, lips, and nose were almost numb at this point. He didn’t care, despite being close to fainting. He held his shivering arms around his chest, whimpering as a rush of air nearly knocked him over. Tears were threatening to spill, but he tried his best to hold them back. He yelped as he tripped, his body crashing against the snow. It hurt. It hurt bad. His face started going numb as the cold seeped into his skin. He almost opted to curl up and sleep in the snow when a voice jolted him awake.

“Tommy?” 

“T-T-Techno..?” Tommy attempted to use his arms to lift himself off the ground, but they were shaking so badly that he just couldn’t. His fingers were completely numb. “Techno, h-h-h-help..” He whimpered softly, reaching out towards his sibling. He knew he probably looked weak but he was pretty much dying. Techno dropped his axe, rushing to the younger’s side. He helped Tommy up, wrapping his arms around him. Tommy still couldn't move his arms well. He gently sobbed into the other’s shoulder. “I-it hurts…” Techno lifted Tommy off the ground, starting off towards his house. 

As soon as they walked through the door, a wave of warmth rushed over Tommy. He shivered violently, but sighed in relief. Techno set him down on the couch, wrapping him in blankets. 

“I’m gonna go get dad, I’ll be back.” Techno smiled at the other. Tommy’s eyes widened. He began muttering something repetitively. Techno arched an eyebrow. “Tommy?” Tommy’s voice slowly rose in panic.

“Please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t go, please please **please**. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry, I’m…” Techno rushed back down, sitting on the couch with him. He grabbed the other’s hand, causing him to jolt out of his hysterics. Tommy gripped it tightly. “Techno, please don’t go. Please don’t leave.” He begged. Techno’s eyebrows pinched together with concern. _*My god, what did Dream do to you…*_

“You can come with me. Would that be better?” Techno asked softly. Tommy nodded frantically. “Alright. Here, we’ll take a blanket too.” He spoke, helping Tommy up and pulling a thick blanket around his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around the other and they started towards a bedroom. 

“Dad!” Techno called out, pushing through the bedroom door. “I’m back!” Phil turned to the opened door, smiling.

“Welcome ba...” His words died on his tongue as his eyes landed on Tommy. “Tommy?” Tommy grimaced.

“Hi dad…” He winced as he heard Phil stand up and walk over. 

“Tommy, what the fuck happened?! Your lips are blue and you’re shivering like crazy! You should be downstairs next to the fire!” Phil began to move a hand against the other’s cheek. Tommy’s eyes flew open as he violently flinched away, throwing his arms up instinctively. Phil and Techno shared a look of panic. _*What the FUCK did Dream do to him!?*_ “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never, ever hurt you, do you hear me?” Tommy peered at the other in doubt before slowly settling back into place and nodding. “Can I hug you?” Tommy stayed still for a moment, eventually nodding. Phil gently laced his arms around the other. Tommy took a few shaky breaths and hugged back. He wasn’t used to genuine hugs like this. He nuzzled Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s left wing curled around Tommy, the right one pulling Techno in. Techno happily obliged. They lingered there for some time before Tommy pulled away. 

“Th-thank you..” He mumbled, his throat still dry from trekking for so long in the cold. Phil smiled.

“C’mon, let’s get you next to the fire again.” 

“Yes, please.” Tommy chuckled lightly. Phil and Techno joined in. Once they reached the couch they all snuggled together, Tommy falling asleep instantly.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DESCRIPTION OF ABUSE, VIOLENCE, AND BONE BREAKING, blood, panic attacks, crying, screaming. 
> 
> My goal is to have at least 4000 characters for each chapter. I hope you enjoy!!

_ “Tommy.” His voice uttered, firm and demanding. Tommy shivered, anxiety already flooding his chest. “Here. Now.” Tommy scurried over to the other. He kept his head down, not being able to bear looking up at his manipulator’s face without breaking down. Unfortunately, the other wasn’t okay with that. He placed his finger under Tommy’s chin, forcing him to look at him.  _

_ The top half of Dream's face was hidden by a blood-stained mask, the smile etched into it was filled with the red substance. It dripped down it, but never slid off. It simply built up. It horrified Tommy every time he looked at it.  _

_  
__“Please…” Tommy begged quietly. Dream smirked sadistically._

_ “What was that?” _

_ “P-please, don’t hurt me…” Tears bubbled up.  _

_ “Y’know, Tommy..” He lifted Tommy’s chin up a bit more. “I don’t listen to anyone anymore. Especially not you.”  _

**_(TW: EVERYTHING AFTER THIS IS ABUSE. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR SKIP ENTIRELY IF NEEDED.)_ **

_ With that, he grabbed Tommy by the throat and threw him across the room. Tommy’s breath was dragged from his lungs as his back hit the wall. A loud crack resounded as his head collided with it as well. He tried to beg for mercy once again, but it was useless. His voice was gone.  _

_ Dream walked over, practically gliding across the floor. Tommy attempted to spawn in some sort of weapon to defend himself, but the other caught him first by stomping down on his wrist. Tommy choked out a scream as he felt the bone snap. Tears flooded down his cheeks. Dream used the blonde’s wrist as his flooring, putting all of his weight on it to move his left foot up and against Tommy’s chest. He pressed down. Tommy choked out another cry of pain. Dream grinned as he slowly pulled away from the other, giving Tommy a false sense of hope that he’d finished.  _

_ He wasn’t even close. _

_ Dream kicked his foot into the side of Tommy’s head, forcing him to lay down. Another crack echoed through the empty room. Blood was now seeping out of two places on his head, sticking in his hair. Perfect. He couldn’t string together a single thought. He suddenly felt a sharp, piercing pain in his side. Dream had lodged the tip of his Netherite sword into Tommy’s skin, pushing down on the blade. Blood drowned the tip. Tommy hyperventilated, finally being able to let out a proper scream. _

_ \--- _

Tommy woke up screaming. Frightened tears were streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t see. He could barely breathe through the short gasps of air his lungs were letting in. Everything was fuzzy. He heard voices, but he couldn’t tell who they belonged to. He began to slow his breathing, trying to blink the world into view. He quickly discovered that he wasn’t in pain. Dream was nowhere to be seen as far as he was concerned. Upon focusing a bit harder, he heard the comforting sound of his brother’s and father’s voices. 

“Guys, guys, please.” Tommy finally spoke, his voice slightly hoarse. The other two immediately shut up. “I’m okay, really.” Despite the fact that his entire body was shaking, at least he wasn’t in any pain. He watched Techno and Phil share a worried look before they turned back to him.

“Tommy, you’ve been screaming and sobbing in your sleep all night.” Phil spoke softly, his voice breaking slightly. Tommy’s eyes widened.  _ *All night?!*  _

“Do you remember the nightmare?” Techno now spoke. Tommy winced. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Tommy began to shake a little more, the snaps and screams resounding in his skull. He quickly shook them away. “Would you like to-”

“No.” Tommy’s voice was stern, but desperate and strained. The other two jumped slightly at the change of tone. He took a breath. “Sorry, it was just… here, I-I’ll explain it...” He began to explain every little detail he could, every agonizing second echoing through his mind perfectly. Techno and Phil became more and more mortified as the younger went on. He eventually closed off the story, staring down at his hands that were fidgeting with little frayed edges on his blanket. The silence was horrible. It was practically drowning him. He couldn’t handle it. “Someone please speak, this silence is suffocating.” 

“Did he actually do this to you.” Techno’s ragged voice snapped almost immediately. Tommy opened his mouth to protest before thinking about it. He slowly remembered it all as he shivered violently. That’s all Techno needed. The voices in his head were now screaming at him, begging for blood. “I need some time alone.” He muttered in a strained voice, hoisting his axe over his right shoulder as he went out to hunt. Phil sighed. He slowly moved a hand up to Tommy’s cheek. The younger quickly accepted it, nuzzling the other’s palm. He felt awful. He couldn’t protect his son. He knew that something was wrong but he never had the guts to speak up about it. He apologized multiple times as the other sleepily forgave him. Phil wrapped himself and Tommy in his wings. He was determined to keep him safe.

Even if it meant risking his life to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the TW part: Tommy had a horrid nightmare where Dream beat the absolute shit out of him.


End file.
